


The Beginning and The End.

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Handmaid witnessed the birth of Alternia, and then watched as it died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning and The End.

It was once a beautiful planet. The fauna was wonderful, the wildlife blooming, the trolls were just starting out.   
  
The Handmaid was there, observing as the nomads as they hunted for their game, building primitive little homes and villages.  
  
Then they started evolving.  
  
Of course it's the natural progression of things, Handmaid knew this well enough. But she saw as they got smarter, able to build great buildings and harness things they once dreamed of.  
  
Troll life is more modern, the Empire is expanding and they're in a golden age. Everything was going well for them.  
  
The Lime Bloods were a minor setback, Handmaid would admit she had a hand in that, but that would soon be the ancient past.   
  
Then the revolution started. The Handmaid didn't really know the Signless, but she knew he was a total fool. Thinking that he could rally the people up and completely change what had been the normal for centuries.  
  
His death was inevitable.  
  
Since then, she saw failed revolution after failed revolution. The Summoner was the closest one, but even then the mightiest must fall. Such as the case of Marquise Spinerett Mindfang. She was a fearsome pirate no doubt, but she was a fool to get involved Summoner's work.  
  
She payed the price, as did everyone else in that time.  
  
The Alternians lived on though, naturally.  
  
They kept growing, technology marches on and so did the Empire, raising higher and higher while the planet itself started falling apart. More and more adults were drafted and the kids were left to fend off alone.  
  
And that's where Handmaid supposed that the most 'interesting' things happened, she even admitted her own decedent was interesting. But they too, will die.  
  
And they did, she knew the future and the past, and she watched on as eventually, they too died, and the race eventually died out on Alternia.  
  
This is where she was now, floating in space, watching the bright burning red sun.   
  
And with a silent kaboom, the red sun has exploded, expanding across the solar system slowly, watching as Alternia, the once beautiful planet slowly breaking apart, then turn to dust.  
  
Handmaid floated silently in the dark void of space, and silently turned away.   
  
Her master was calling.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own homestuck and blah blah blah.


End file.
